1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of weight management and, more particularly, pertains to an improved scale and method of use.
2. Description of the Background Art
Weight management in the United States is a multi-billion dollar per year industry. There are thousands of different weight loss or weight management plans, gyms and exercise clubs, supplements and other dietary products that help individuals achieve their weight goals.
There are also many variations of weighing scales in the prior art. There are scales designed to chastise you if you gain too much weight. There are scales that can tell you the amount of body fat you have or the amount of calories you need to ingest in order to maintain or lose weight. All prior art scales display a user's current weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,530 to Lin discloses a scale that plays a message to remind the user to use the scale and a message reflecting the user's weight change. Lin's scale display includes the user's initial weight, current weight and the difference between the two. Sunbeam Products has obtained patent protection (U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,215) for a scale that creates a profile from a user's age, sex, height, body frame type and weight. The scale, driven by a computer, provides the user with their current weight, the percentage change in their weight, a graph of a minimum and maximum weight for the average person matching the user's profile, a thirty day rolling graph of the user's weight history, body fat measurements and information about the number of calories that should be consumed.
It is well-known that many people, including dieters, do not wish to know their actual weight, as to do so has an undesirable psychological effect on them. These people want a scale that allows them to track their weight change without viewing their weight.
The need exists, therefore, to provide a scale for use by dieters who do not wish to learn their actual weight, but instead want only to see whether they have gained or lost weight and the magnitude of that gain or loss.
It is, therefore, a primary object of my invention to provide a scale that monitors nothing more than the fluctuations in a person's weight.